wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Caverns of Time
Located in the eastern part of Tanaris, the Caverns of Time contain various portals to different key time periods and events in Warcraft history. The caverns act as a crossroads for the various timelines, and through them one can travel back and forth along the ebb and flow of time. The Caverns of Time are home to Nozdormu and the bronze dragonflight. It is their sacred charge to guard the caverns against the intrusion of mortals, whose interference would assuredly disrupt the flow of time. When implemented as part of the expansion, the caverns will contain three instances. This provides a tremendous opportunity for Blizzard, allowing them to implement diverse and exciting new content; this content could be culled directly from their previous Warcraft games or periods of the Warcraft history that elapsed between them. Currently Blizzard has made public plans to implement four distinct events accessible through the caverns of time. Blizzard has also discussed a battleground set in the past, but it currently does not appear in beta and is unlikely to surface for the initial release of The Burning Crusade. ;See also: * Official info Summary * Location: Tanaris * Has 3 dungeons that take you back in time: ** Thrall Escaping from Durnholde Keep (between Warcraft 2 & 3) (level 66-68 5-man) http://forums.elitistjerks.com/viewtopic.php?id=8455&p=9 ***'Bosses:' Lieutenant Drake - Captain Skarloc - The Epoch Hunter ** Medivh opening the Dark Portal (Warcraft 1) (level 70 5-man) http://forums.elitistjerks.com/viewtopic.php?id=8455&p=9 ** Battle on mount Hyjal (Warcraft 3) (25 man raid) http://forums.elitistjerks.com/viewtopic.php?id=8455&p=9 ** You HAVE TO do these 3 instances in the order specified above, after you finish one you can go to the next. * Maybe has 1 battleground called “Battle on Hellfire Peninsula” http://forums.elitistjerks.com/viewtopic.php?id=8455&p=9 ** Just to clear something up, The Caverns of Time are not Battlegrounds. http://news.thottbot.com/?authors=-117&sidebars=Bliz&threads=3470208 ** Tigole in this thread says Caverns of Time only has three wings. http://forums.elitistjerks.com/viewtopic.php?id=8455&p=9 Events While the details and level of the player interactment is unknown, Blizzard has said that players will be able to travel back through time and participate in each of these events. The consequences of the player participation in these events is also unknown. Blizzard has said that they will be similar to battlegrounds, but whether players can change the outcome of these events, what consequences would result if they could, and what rewards will be made available to players who participate, is unknown. More details will be released as the expansion is further revealed, but the following four events are rumored to be included in the expansion. A preview film for the Burning Crusade appears to show a fifth event, the seige of stormwind in the first war. This may be a portion when the voiceover doesn't match the visual sequence however. The story is that a new dragonflight called the infinite flight is trying to rewrite history for some unknown reason and that it is your job to correct the past before it is to late. http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=30057 According to the February 2006 PC Gamer, opening each of these portals will be a World Event. Thrall's Escape from Durnholde Durnholde Keep was the headquarters of the orcish internment camps in southern Lordaeron following the Horde's defeat in the Second War. At this time, Thrall was a 19-year-old slave to human officer Aedelas Blackmoore, who intended to use Thrall as a puppet Warchief to control the orcish Horde and thus gain power over his fellow humans. However, Thrall knew that he was destined for more, and so he made his escape from Durnholde to find others of his kind, eventually discovering the Frostwolf Clan and his place as Warchief. This instance will contain the entire Hillsbrad area as it appeared 10 years ago, before the Horde destroyed Durnholde and Tarren Mill fell to the undead. thumb|The Dark Portal The Opening of the Dark Portal Medivh, the last of the magical Guardians of Tirisfal, was possessed at birth by the evil Titan, Sargeras. It was Medivh who first contacted the corrupt orc sorcerer Gul'dan, also in the service of the Burning Legion. Together they sought to bridge the dimensional gap between Azeroth and Draenor, homeworld of the orcs, to facilitate the destruction of Azeroth. On the appointed day both Medivh and Gul'dan concentrated their considerable magic energies, forcing the collapse of the dimensional barrier. The setting of this event is the Black Morass, now known as the Blasted Lands. Players will reportedly defend Medivh as he opens the portal. The Battle of Mount Hyjal At the pinnacle of the second battle against the Burning Legion it was clear to the races of Azeroth that the only way to achieve victory would be to unite their forces in a final, desperate push for victory. This battle took place at the peak of Mount Hyjal, at the foot of Nordrassil, the World Tree. The night elves, led by Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, the new Horde, led by Thrall and Cairne Bloodhoof, and the remnants of the Alliance of Lordaeron, led by Jaina Proudmoore, united their forces against Archimonde and the demonic forces of the Burning Legion in a massive, epic battle to defend Azeroth. Victory was narrowly achieved, even as Archimonde reached the World Tree and attempted to drain it of its energy. Battle on Hellfire Peninsula Once the Dark Portal was re-opened after the end of the first war against the orcish Horde, it was decided by the Alliance of Lordaeron that a force must cross through to the orcish homeworld of Draenor in an attempt to defeat the orcs once and for all. An expeditionary force, led by Archmage Khadgar and the paladin Turalyon was dispatched through the Portal. In the midst of the final battle of their campaign, which took place atop Draenor's Hellfire Peninsula, the party discovered that the orcish warlock Ner'zhul had opened several portals to other, alien worlds, in a desperate attempt to escape. The rash creation of so many portals had begun to tear the very planet of Draenor apart, and it was clear to the party that that world's destruction would doom Azeroth as well if the Dark Portal was allowed to remain as a bridge between the two worlds. In an act of selfless sacrifice Turalyon, Khadgar, and their companions Alleria Windrunner, Danath Trollbane, and Kurdran Wildhammer decided to close the Dark Portal from Draenor; this would sever the link between Azeroth and Draenor, ensuring Azeroth's safety, but destroying their only route home. Though they succeeded in closing the Dark Portal, Ner'zhul escaped and Draenor was ultimately sundered, creating the myriad of floating, dimensional islands now known as Outland. The fate of the expeditionary force remains unknown. Access It is possible to enter the Caverns of Time through a clipping bug. You can access the gate behind Anachronos from the other side of the mountains. Starting from the beach you can climb your way up until you reach the top of the gate. From there it is possible to enter the Caverns. There is a real chance to become stuck inside the Caverns with only your Hearthstone as a way to return to the outside world. Entering the Caverns as a ghost will get you stuck permanently and you will have to contact a Game Master to rescue you. In short, it is not advisable to try to enter the Caverns of Time before the expansion pack is out. One started by walking through a cavern which has random statues and objects from around the world stuck to the walls. One then found oneself in outer space. After walking past many strange and weird objects one was able to find a rather large hourglass. Due to patch 1.10, after walking down the cavern with statues the "outer space" no longer is the only thing you see. The walls now render perfectly and you can see how the Caverns of Time will probably look in the upcoming expansion pack. The Instances themselves are inaccessible currently. If one wishes to preview the content coming in the expansion, and is willing to take the risks involved, a good tutorial can be found on http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=6579617266283460676&q=caverns+of+time google video. Entrance involves the use of two (or more) terrain exploits. The first one involves climbing in a crack between an object and the terrain. There doesn't seem to be much technique to this, just keep running and jumping until you've made it up. While running around on top of the caverns of time you end up inside a clipped area where two terrains overlap. Here you're on top of one terrain but beneath another. If one were to cross over the intersection of these two terrains you would end up on the top layer, with no way to return. It is important that you dont exit this area to continue. The next part of the exploit involves making a jump from this glitched area into the Caverns of Time. You will see what appears to be the edge of the world where the clipped terrain you're standing on abruptly ends. Do not walk off the edge of the world or you will fall to your death. Watch carefully in the video where they take the jump, and you will end up inside the Caverns of Time. If you do fall to your death, it is not possible to recover your corpse, so don't waste your time trying and just spirit heal. If you manage to make it inside the instance as a ghost, the Auto-Unstuck option in the Help menu will teleport you back to the graveyard in Tanaris. Official Preview From Caverns of Time at the official Burning Crusade site Townhall: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/images/caverns/page-title.png See Also *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Hands-On, page 3 at IGN. Category:Zone:Tanaris Category:Subzones Category:Instances Category:Caves